The Next Generation
by LilLightning123
Summary: 15 years have past since Raimon won against Fifth Sector. Now that their kids are the ones playing soccer, it's up to them to change the world and solve the problems along the way! Why? Because they're the next Inazuma Eleven! I'm accepting OCs!
1. Prologue

Lightning: I reuploaded this because this is the only story I really want to write again...

Aphrodi: Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven

* * *

><p>It was already five years after Raimon defeated Fifth Sector, everyone worked so hard and had a hard time fighting them. Indeed it was a tough battle indeed but in the end, it all worked out. Now that five years have past without anything bad happening, everyone was able to enjoy soccer like the old days...<p>

"Take it, Onii-chan!" four-year old Gouenji Itsuki, a boy with blonde spikey hair and silver eyes cried out to his brother, Gouenji Haruki, a boy who looks like his father.

Haruki took the ball and he was about to pass it to Itsuki when he suddenly slipped, kicked the soccer ball off course and it was about to hit their three-year old daughter, Gouenji Atsuko, a girl with curly white hair and black eyes. The two boys were about to run to their sister to rescue her when a figure with a brown hair and gray eyes kicked the ball away from Atsuko and landed on the ground.

"Hey kids, long time no see!" the figure said. It was Fudou Akio, their uncle and their mother's cousin.

"Uncle Akio! What are you doing here?" Haruki asked.

"Just visiting your mother... anyway, where is your mom?" Fudou asked.

"She's back at Raimon Junior High, with Uncle Mamoru, Aunt Haruna and Uncle Yuuto." Itsuki said

"Really? Then let's go there, I'm sure they'll be shocked to see me." Fudou said.

So, Fudou brought the three Gouenjis to his car and drove to school. When they reached there, they saw the Raimon team practicing for their upcoming match. They spotted Endou and the others at the bench.

"HEY ENDOU, HARUNA, KIDOU-KUN!" Fudou screamed. The three of them saw Fudou and the three Gouenjis waving at them. Endou ran up to Fudou and greeted him.

"Fudou, it's been a long time since I last saw you. Tell me, how are you?" Endou asked.

"I'm great actually, I even brought Izumi's kids with me." Fudou said as he pushed the three kids forward.

"Uncle Mamoru!" the three of them exclaimed. They all wrapped their arms around Endou and they talked and talked. Suddenly, their mother, Gouenji Izumi (formerly Kazemaru Izumi... if you read my fanfic Torn Perfection, you'll understand), walked up to them and asked what they were doing here.

"Uncle Akio brought us here. He said we get to visit you and the Raimon team." Itsuki said, pointing to Fudou who was talking to Kidou.

"Really, Akio-nii really misses his friends a lot."

"I DON'T MISS ANY OF MY FRIENDS!" Fudou growled, "I only came here to visit you guys."

"Well, we're all here, right?" Kidou said

"I'm so excited that I missed you all a lot." Haruna piped and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, great seeing you guys, when's Gouenji coming back?" Endou asked.

"Not till a few months, he said that once he's here, he'll stop playing in the soccer competitions in other countries and start to play in Japan." Izumi said.

"Oh, well... see you again, Fudou, Haruki, Itsuki and Atsuko!" Endou exclaimed.

So Fudou brought the kids home and said farewell to them. A few years later, they'll finally study in Raimon Junior High. They will become the next Raimon 11, the next Inazuma Japan, the next... Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

><p>Lightning: Again with the OC submission...<p>

Aphrodi: Here it is!

**Name:**

**Nickname: (a. what do people call you and b. what do you call other people)**

**Age: ( the children are from newborn-15, GO characters are 28-30, original I11 character are 37-40)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Past:**

**Relatives/Siblings with I11 Characters and OC Characters:**

**Crush: (taken: Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Sakuma Jirou, Ichino Nanasuke, Fudou Akio, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Edgar Valtinas, Kirino Ranmaru, the Sakuma twins, Heat/Atsuishi Shigeto, Genda Koujirou, Midorikawa Kokoro, Gouenji Haruki)**

**Other info:**

**For the Adults (both I11 and GO Character)...**

**Job:**

**Status: (married, in a relationship, single)**

**Soccer Experience:**

**For the Kids...**

**School:**

**Position:**

**For players (KIDS ONLY)...**

**Element:**

**Number:**

**Hissatsu: (please describe)**

**Keshin: (if you have and please describe)**

Aphrodi: These are the list of kids of Lightning's OCs and the OCs crush

**Gouenji's Kids:**

**Gouenji Haruki (boy)**

**Gouenji Itsuki (boy)**

**Gouenji Atsuko (girl)**

**Fubuki's Kid:**

**Fubuki Katsumi (girl)**

**Sakuma's Kids:**

**Sakuma Kichiro & Kiyoshi (they're boy twins)**

**Ichino's Kids:**

**Ichino Minako (girl)**

**Ichino Ryoichi (boy)**

Lightning: **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL!**


	2. Some Kids of Inazuma Japan!

Lightning: Must *hits head on the wall* update *hits head* all of *hits head* my STORIES!

Gouenji: Please stop hitting your head

Lightning: Fine, I read the revews and it seems that no one wants to submit any kid OCs... except a few... so I created some for myself!

Gouenji: *sweatdrops* Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven... just her OCs...

* * *

><p>Gouenji Itsuki's P.O.V.<p>

It was the first day of school in Raimon Junior High a.k.a. my school. I packed up my bag and put on my uniform. I know that I'm not the type to be in hurry but I just don't want to be late for school. I went downstairs, two step at a time and made it to the kitchen, where my family were all sat... except my mom that is.

My father, Gouenji Shuuya, changed for the past years. His hair was still down but he got rid of all of the blue highlights on his hair (**A/N:** If you watched I11 GO episode 24, you'll probably know that Gouenji is Ishido). My big brother, Gouenji Haruki, was seated at the right side of the table and eating his cereal. My little sister, Gouenji Atsuko, was seated at the left side of the table and eating her toast and onigiri. I decided to sit down at the canter of the table since it was the only seat available at the table.

"Otou-san, where's Okaa-san?" I asked my dad.

"Oh, your mother decided to go ahead and she left me to stay with you. I think she's still mad at me for what happened fifteen years ago." my dad replied.

"Hehe, that was a tough time. I still remember that Okaa-san wa-" Haruki began.

"Ahem, Haruki. Please, don't discuss such topics on the table. You do know that your little sister is here." my dad said, pointing to Atsuko who suprisingly, was listening to us.

"Gomenasai, Otou-san." Haruki said.

"Heehee" I snickered as I continued to eat my breakfast.

A few minutes later, I finished eating and I took off to the direction of my school. Haruki decided to take a different route to school and Atsuko walked with her friend, Fubuki Katsumi or also known as Uncle Shirou's daughter. As I walked the path of where the school was, I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Hey Haruki! Ohayo gozaimasu!" it exclaimed.

I turned around to see myself face-to-face to my best friend in school, Kazemaru Kyon. Kyon is Uncle Ichirouta's only son, he has short teal hair and has the same brown eyes as his mother. Unlike Uncle Ichirouta, he's the type of person who doesn't like to be competitive, pretty much why he gets beaten up easily.

"Ohayo Kyon!" I said to him.

"Hey Haruki, I heard Uncle Mamoru's child is coming to school today!" Kyon exclaimed.

"Oh really? That's shocking." I replied."Yeah! And you won't believe this but... Uncle Mamoru's child... are twins." he said, as I stopped in my tracks and stared at him.

"Twins...?" I asked.

"Yeah! I heard it from the Sakuma twins. They said that they're ONE HUNDRED PERCENT twins, no joke."

"Hmm... anyway, we better head to school now. I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, c'mon!" we started running to the school, not wanting to be late for their first day.

A few minutes later in the classroom...

Me and Kyon huffed and puffed when they finally reached the classroom. It was ten minutes before the bell rang and we were very tired. We both took our seats on our chairs in the classroom. As class was about to start, two figures bursted inside the classroom, panting for air.

"Well, well... you two should be lucky that you weren't late. Please, take your seats." our sensei said and the two figures bowed to our teacher and took their seats. Why do they look familiar... looks like I'll have to find after class.

After classes ended...

As I left my classroom, I remembered about the two kids that I was supposed to talk to. I looked for them and found them in the sign up sheet area, I ran to them.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Gouenji Itsuki, what's you're name?" I asked.

The two figures turned around and I was shocked to see there faces. One was a boy with auburn hair and he wore a dark orange headband. The other was a girl with waist-length brown hair tied to ribbon. They both had black eyes.

"Hey, you're Uncle Shuuya's kid right?" the boy asked.

"Eh... yeah! I'm Gouenji Itsuki, you're Uncle Mamoru's kid right?"

"Yeah, I'm Endou Fumio and this is my sister, Endou Kiyoko." the boy greeted.

"Yoroshiku, Itsuki!" the girl greeted.

And we both started talking about soccer. It seems that they used to study in a different school before transferring here to Raimon Junior High. They're also really good soccer players, Fumio as the goalkeeper and Kiyoko as the libero... somehow, they do act like Endou-san. Anyway, when we reached the soccer club, I opened the door and saw a lot of faces.

I'll introduce them to you one by one...

Sakuma Kichiro, he's Uncle Jirou's son. He has gray hair like his father only it isn't long, it's chin-length. His eyes are orange and he wears a brown eyepatch on his right eye. His twin, Sakuma Kiyoshi is currently studying in Teikoku for certain reasons.

Kiyama Kaito, he's Uncle Hiroto's son. He has red hair that's spiked up and green eyes. He actually reminds me a lot of his father.

Fubuki Katsumi, he's Uncle Shirou's daughter. She has the same hair as Uncle Shirou only the spikes are down and she looks more 'feminine'.

Nagumo Maiko, another of Uncle Haruya's children... a girl. She has pink hair tied to a bun and red eyes. She's a nice girl only... she creeps me out. Why? She has the same personality as her dad.

Midorikawa Kokoro, she's Uncle Ryuuji's daughter. She has green hair like her father only it isn't tied to a ponytail, it's tied to pigtails.

Kidou Ryuu, he's Uncle Yuuto's son. He wears red goggles and a blue cape, his eyes (yes I've seen his eyes) are blue and his hair is like his father's only it's a bit more down.

I think you know about me right? The other people who are joining the soccer club are my brother, Gouenji Haruki, me, Kazemaru Kyon, my little sister, Gouenji Atsuko and Endou's kids. We settled down to our seats and our coach came in. Our coach, Uncle Mamoru, our trainer, Kidou Yuuto and the advisor, Otonashi Haruna greeted us with bright faces.

"Konnichiwa minna, I see you've met my kids right?" Endou asked.

"Yeah! So, what are we going to do in the soccer club today?" Kaito asked.

"... well, I'm afraid to tell you this but... I won't be your coach anymore..."

* * *

><p>Lightning: Ooh! Mamoru won't coach Raimon anymore!<p>

Endou: What? How will Raimon win the Football Frontier now?

Gouenji: Don't worry Endou, you'll be there

Lightning: Now I have a few reminders for everyone!

1. Yes, I created some kid OCs for the Inazuma people, it's just that no one even bothered to give any and besides, it was VERY HARD to create them

2. If you noticed, the OCs that submitted aren't there yet, well, it's because they'll start appearing in the next chapter!

3. **COULD SOMEONE PLEASE SUBMIT MORE?**

4.** I changed the plot of this story...**

Lightning; That's all!

Gouenji and Endou: **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN HER POLL!**


End file.
